The Tundra
by MiriahoftheWind
Summary: A bus full of students get trapped in a snow storm. There Danny and Dash realize feel an attraction rise along with the heat. There's Slash in it so I gave it a T rating since some people are uncomfortable with that.


((A/N: Wow, I wrote this a long time ago...Discovered it in a drawer and thought I would slap it up here. I think this was written in....2003 maybe?))

"Alright Tucker, your turn." Sam stated as the school bus hit another speed bump, "Which would you give up forever...meat or technology?"

"One could last only so long without meat but a life without technology? That's akin to suicide. Danny, would you let Vlad marry your mom or kiss Dash on the -" A flat tire stopped Tucker's challenge as the bus skidded forward on the icy road.

"Gone with the Wind!" Mr. Lancer swore. He pulled the parking brake up and began to put on many coats. Mr. Lancer now bobbled out of the car like a Giant Casper High penguin. He looked down at the left back wheel and made a muffled groan. Mr. Lancer always left the bus door open whenever kids where in and the adults were out since the wedgie party of '93. As the door opened Danny could feel the cold smack him in the face. He hissed in pain a little and put on his thicker Fenton anti-snow and ghost jacket. It is usually at the point of a universal human emotion that people despite religion, social status, or even languages come together. This was one of these points. Star was sobbing and Paulina was starting to lose it in her tank top that was comfortable for her when the heater was on.

"We're gonna die. We're gonna freeze to death here." Paulina whispered trying to rub her skin for warmth. Sam watched her breathed heavily when Kwan spoke up.

"We can't survive alone." He whispered his breath showing almost looking like Danny's blue smoke ghost sense. The students nodded in agreement. They came close in a tight circle and sat on the cold bus floor. Sam lifted her sweatshirt over her head so it could come over her's and Paulina's. Paulina gave a small hug in return. Tucker had managed to plug in his PDA into the old smoking jack and his PDA screen showed fire crackling. Suddenly the bus doors closed and the wrapped waddling penguin known as Lancer waddled into his seat and began to drive the bus. The class became more and more drowsy as heat returned to the bus. Danny sleepily rested himself against Dash's chest. The jock wrapped his arms around the younger man. With the exception of Lancer who eyes were glued on the road only Dash and Danny were awake. The rest had fallen deep asleep.

Dash laid Danny against the hard floor and, with eyes half opened; he leaned over and kissed Danny. Something in Danny jumped as if hit by lighting but that feeling soon faded. A new feeling arose and now he no longer had the strength or the fear to resist and he started to return the kiss. Danny felt a small tingle of pleasure run through him and he gave a deep sigh as he pulled away from Dash's lips. Part of him now craved those sweet moist lips. Danny let one hand pull himself towards Dash's face and the other one slipped up Dash's shirt brushing up and down the chest. They kissed until both of them were too sleepy to go on. Dash rolled over so Danny could be on top and Danny hugged him like a teddy bear. There was something that felt so right about this. So warmed and safe and loved...

Wait...loved? Danny thought, I can't be in love with HIM. I can't...I...I'm in love.. That dizzy calming feeling came over Danny again. Did anyone see that he was kissing Dash? Part of his heart answered with "Do you really care if they did?" Danny realized that Dash had fallen asleep when he began to snore. Danny pinched his nose shut and Dash awoke from lack of oxygen.  
"You were snoring." Danny said as Dash gave him his, "What did you do that for Fen-TON" face. Dash hit in hard in the back as a response and fell back asleep. You could take Dash out of the highschool but you couldn't take the highschool out of Dash. Danny rubbed his back and noticed that the bus had stopped moving. He got up from and was staring out of the bus's left windows. They were in a city all covered in snow. In front of them sat the "Cottage Inn", the hotel whose parking lot Lancer had parked in. Down the road were libraries, hospitals, fast-food restaurants, and tall skyscrapers.

They were safe.

Out of the Tundra and back into the City whose lights in the night's sky seemed to shimmer with life. Mr. Lancer was asleep in the driver's seat. Kwan had budded down with the techno geeks. Valerie had cuddled next to Tucker whose PDA still showed a roaring fire. Sam and Paulina were still bundled together and Star was next to a goth punk rocker. Both were sleeping under his heavy leather jacket. Gently and deftly Danny came back to his spot where he had left Dash who was still quietly snoring. However, to Danny's relief, it didn't wake up anyone in the bus. He snuggled back on Dash's chest and Dash, partly awake, wrapped Danny around in his arms before going back asleep. Danny's head was on Dash's heart and he gazed at the fire on his best friend's PDA. All that was on his mind now was Dash and, tomorrow, they would have warm food, television, shops were they could buy blankets (this little adventure had everyone agreeing this would be a necessity), and, as Danny hoped that he would be in these same arms...

A real fire.


End file.
